


Grapara：Dragon Dungeon

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Graphite/Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Kudos: 3





	Grapara：Dragon Dungeon

古纳法德舔舐着身下人那充满蛊惑性的躯体，炙热的舌头好似贪图猎物的恶龙。他的獠牙在兴奋之余会顺势在涂满自己气味的肌肤上咬下，红色的牙痕看似残忍的肿起，丝丝刻印在帕德拉身上。  
可帕德拉却像是享受对方带来的疼痛般，悠然笑着任对方给自己带来快感。  
就因为对方这副自信不乱且富有挑战的笑容，促使古纳法德控制不了的加快吻咬碎捻的速度。他能从帕拉德眼中看到其他，对方在用行为索求欲望和自己的进攻。这种时候，帕拉德总是擅自让自己肆意起来。  
古纳法的品尝不够，想要吞下对方肉体。他想看看帕拉德沉溺在性爱里的样子，想窥视这个总是把一切化作享受的自傲男人如何在自己身下沦陷哭泣。

沉重的喘动便是龙的吐息，法纳古德压在被昂贵沙发靠垫包围的帕拉德身上，侵略过的痕迹遍布了目光所能触及的任何地方。可惜这些表面并不能满足他，即便反复吮吸帕拉德的颈部，啃咬那漂亮的锁骨，舔过诱惑的胸前朱粒，或者在肋骨附近留下赤色牙印记，都只会让他更加难耐饥饿。  
他和帕拉德赤裸上身，肌肤接触就如同在撩拨龙的逆鳞。欲望的性火中燃烧，把古纳法德的双目渲染上凌烈贪婪的目光。然而帕拉德还是表情不变，甚至舒适的窝在沙发靠垫的柔软中，半合眼的含笑尽情接纳古纳法德单方面的动作。

这自然令古纳法德不满，这不是他所期待的帕拉德。他想要看对方更多激烈德反应，想要得到回应，而不是单纯的无视与敷衍。  
因此他解开对方的裤子，狠狠将边缘拔下胯骨，一半勾在臀后。刚露出小腹下方，古纳法德便低头狠狠吮吸上去。  
他往下热吻着，齿边刮过悄然滋生的羞毛末端，往对方双腿间滑去。等听到帕纳拉的呼吸的节奏骤然发生了改变后，这才满足起古纳法德。

忽然帕拉德的手指插入他的发间，带有引导性的刮过发根皮层，随后绕过耳端勾起他的侧脸。  
“别那么着急，古纳法德。”往日好笑的表情仍然浮现于帕拉德脸上，似乎被古纳法德急切的欲望所逗笑。“这种事就是要慢慢享受。”  
“你到底想让我等到什么时候？”不满灼烧起古纳法德的大脑，怒火被碾碎成不耐烦的口吻从牙缝见喷出。这不是慢慢享受的事情，这是如同撕裂枷锁的强烈挣脱，将他在疯狂的性爱云雨间翻转的战争。  
“这种事——啧…你真是心急啊，古纳法德。”帕拉德被打算了。  
不顾劝说的吻随即侵蚀上帕拉德的腰际周围，同时这串凌乱且狂躁的动作让他那附近的肌肤搜刮的红而发烫。其中可以清晰的感受到古纳法德不耐烦的心情，这只龙根本不想放缓动作，而是想直接进入最深处霸占全部。

“在这种时候，我没必要听你的。”古纳法德抬头发出警告，随后他如同扯掉过道上挠人的树枝与杂草般从帕拉德胯上把掉裤子。  
毫不怜惜的动作，使得裤腰的质地扫痛帕拉德，使其不舒服的皱起眉。然而古纳法德还是一路拉到底。  
看似身上的这个人已经压制到了极限，帕拉德察觉的出对方抵达极限的欲望即将爆发，如同岩浆填满撑裂的火山。因此即便有丝无奈的不悦，但他还是抬腿将自己的脚从裤腿里解放。  
甩掉手中的裤子，古纳法德丝毫不温柔的掐住对方的侧胯，另只手架起对方的一条腿，不给予任何时间边向外扒开，擅自窥视双腿间的密处。  
帕拉德毫不介意，他们并非第一次做爱，虽然是个有些久远。他仍然清楚古纳法德的贪求，因此他顺着动作分开腿，并且在人埋尽冲动的目光下调整了躺姿，为徘徊在自己双腿间的对方腾出更多空间。

“你真该看看你现在的表情——”  
“闭嘴，”古纳法德咬住对方的嘴唇，吞掉声音宣誓自己的权利。他用力过度，含在口中的嘴被他弄破尝到了丝血腥味，可惜这只会令他兴奋起来。  
同时帕拉德也根本没留意破口处的刺痛，游刃有余的回应对方席卷而来的吻。舌头相互交缠，搜刮彼此腔内，将味道同拉出的银丝一齐交换给对方。  
空气被他们挤压，水声伴着沉溺兴致中的哼声，从他们交错的唇间泄露。

古纳法德用手指粗野的为帕拉德扩张穴口，虽然他迎来帕拉德略微吃痛不适的目光，可这份瞪来警告视线竟令古纳法德感到开心。  
这样的帕拉德很少见。眉间展露的疼痛和忍耐是只有自己才能带来的。身下的人被自己撩拨其感觉，并且任自己动作摆弄，古纳法德扬起的嘴角差点使他失控咬上帕拉德的脖子。  
“我是你的拼图。”古拉法德口吻里含着满足自傲的笑意，深深凝视锁紧对方的双瞳。  
他让手指来回卷动搅开未扩满的内壁，另只手抬起对方赤裸的小腿并侧头在上面留下一排渗血的压痕。“不管你是那一块，我都会成填满你缺口的那一块。”  
帕拉德无声的咧嘴笑了笑，扬起的眉看似并不为此动摇。先前因为拿一口而绷紧的喉咙，此时却饥渴的叹出炙热的呼吸，一脸欣赏和期盼古纳法德接下来手法的样子。

不会让你继续悠然自得下去，把贪婪渴求的一面撕开暴露才是目的。  
古纳法德这样想着，便拨开发胀的性器死死抵在对方还没开拓圆满的后穴上。随即他往前撑开顶入，用坚硬的前段卡死堵住缝隙。  
“额——…”疼痛令帕拉德胸口挺起，从憋住的胸口挤出口吟叹。他下体不自觉放低，迎合上对方前进的方向，顺着结合处的角度把对方咬在开口地方。  
没有润滑，只有直接探入的开拓。津液是唯一的一点怜惜与顾及，残忍的霸占才是他们双方的目的。  
帕拉德很少让对方上自己，至少不是在开战之际，毕竟他会腰部受伤撕破流血。可他现在并不在乎肉体方面，宛如精神痴迷上这种霸道的伤痛。

帕拉德舒了口气，让自己体内适应些对方的大小。然后深处一只手绕上了古纳法德的后颈，痛吟过后流露出的笑容让他主动勾下对方，主动送上颗刻意撩人的吻。  
古纳法德被这样的对方弄的几乎浑身肌肉都绷紧，压制不了的兴奋使得他兴奋的起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
他张开口压用牙厮磨起对方的喉头，舌头在如挣扎般震动吞咽下的喉咙上舔舐过，感受帕拉德呻吟下波动的颈部肌肤。  
同时龙战士也挺动腰部，让自己巨大的性器官冲入内侧。紧密摩擦过抽搐的通道内层，总算将前端塞入。  
帕拉德痛的闷哼出来，身子不由弓起。随即他又让这股劲忍耐过去，在人啃舐的滚烫口腔下扬起脖子喘息起来。下意识抓住古纳法德的手在对方健硕的肩胛骨附近留下抓痕，但古纳法德却根本没赐予丝毫注意。

下方火辣辣的疼痛，几乎从后穴燃上神经，爬上酸痛却激动抽搐的后腰，同时从根处蔓延过整条大腿。  
帕拉德感到甬道正在试图吞吐对方塞入的肉棒，努力适应着。  
突然他抬手扣住了古纳法德的头顶，用力度命令对方停止动作。这行为让古纳法德略微火气的抬目怒视他，询问的目光阐述了全部心情。  
“出去。”帕拉德开口，虽然表情不温不火，却带着命令。  
“你说什么？”挑起的目光中故作出难以置信，古纳法德口吻顿时被质疑和不容事态的火气填满。  
“我让你出去，”面对古纳法德表露表露无余的心情，帕拉德态度不变，甚至扬起挑衅勾引似的神色。“不要以为这种时候只有你的战斗经验才管用，行动下还是看看我这个参谋的计划吧。”

“你今天话意外的多，”古纳法德讽刺出，却并不真心产生厌恶。他反而是期待，彼此对视一笑。他了目帕到拉德将会是有个计划的人。  
这能取悦自己，古纳法德想。虽然这不是帕拉德的意思，但至少他们都能尽兴。  
帕拉德即将暴露出真实的一面，他会把自己性欲的一面。用色气的诱惑和深藏的霸道化作勾引，成为锁链，骑上这头不愿被驯化的恶龙。  
理解这点的古纳法德抽搐自己坚硬挺立的性器，柱身前端还挂着一点血丝。他清楚自己已经把帕拉德弄伤了，可是他却无法停止动作，自然帕拉的也不会轻易让一切停止。

顺着帕拉德在肩头的推动，古纳法德边审视那人的每个动作，边翻身半靠在了沙发另一侧的靠垫上。随即如他所料，帕拉德好不羞涩的张开腿跨上他，整个躯体舒展开暴露在他眼前的空气中。  
古纳法德欣赏这样的帕拉德，双手顺着那光滑的大腿一路抚摸上去，狠狠捏了把对方的臀瓣。帕拉德在刺激下挺胸仰头冲着顶部的空气呼出，舒展开骨架和蓄势待发的肉体。  
古纳法德无法不去贪图眼前的这副躯体。手指绕过对方大腿根，指甲残留下红色痕迹绕去对方小腹两侧，随后虎口狠狠揉过对方涂满吻痕与齿印的腰侧，向上捧着抚摸满这具酮体主人的全部身型线条。

帕拉德单手抓住沙发背稳住前倾的身体，另只手含入口中被舌头绕上津液。他随即倾身咬上古纳法德的唇，如同报复先前行为的弄出血迹。而手则探入后方，擅自插入自己穴口内部搅动。  
伤口被弄痛，迫使他顿下亲吻咬了咬，可古纳法德却擅自撬开他的牙齿伸了进来。  
“那些不必要的伤口都是你弄出来的，”换气间帕拉德如此指责对方。他的手指还在为自身扩张红肿的小穴，可他的口吻与呼吸却维持在往日状态，似乎不会轻易被身体反应扰乱。  
“但你也很喜欢不是么？”古纳法德耐不住的提起一侧嘴角冷笑几声。随即一把抓住帕拉德的臀部，掏出对方的手指，然后压下对方下体让其对上自己耐不住寂寞的勃起肉棒。  
因为他知道帕拉德一会要选择什么姿势，所以这点选择他毫不犹豫。

帕拉德眯起眼，却没再多说。只是再度对对方没耐心的强硬性格感到无奈，无言的翻了个白眼。  
他稳住腿，挺起身子，掰开股间露出抽搐淌水的小洞。明明受伤换来的只有疼痛，可是他却在对方离开后，从辛辣的火热下尝出满足和快感。  
他想要让自己下方如火烧似的融化。摸错贯穿内部的炸裂感，好让他享受刺激的巅峰。  
坐下去的过程比想象的要艰难，好在帕拉德位置扩张开一定穴口，但伤口依旧疼痛。他只吞下古纳法德的一半，并且对方还往里顶了顶。帕拉德感到自己下方有所撕裂，弄得他腰部抽搐，倒吸一口气。  
“不行了吗？”古纳法德扬起下巴趾高气昂的瞧着眼前人的表情。  
帕拉德赤裸裸的瞪了过去，不屑的眼光似乎在嫌弃对方恶劣的挑衅。他很不满古纳法德急切要他的行为，弄得他受了不必要的伤。然而他也不可否决自己的确喜欢刺激，因此他没打算开口暴露自己隐藏的想法，而是往深处坐了坐，尽可能眉头不动。

看得出对方的逞强，这也刺激起好战的龙战士。他咧嘴一笑，舌头饥渴的舔过嘴角。  
随即他动了起来，向上小幅度的在可以进入的范围内抽动。从缓到快，接着在帕拉德呻吟之际降低速度，一边让自己收纳下对方全部神情。  
然后古纳法德把手钳上对方的脸颊，拇指摩擦对方被要破的嘴角，戳开那血色微退的唇瓣。  
眯起眼明显不喜欢他这个行为的帕拉德根本不开启牙迎接他，直到他固执挑开缝隙，却换来帕拉德要破手指的结果。  
帕拉德才为自己的成果感到满足，露出一丝微笑痕迹。但古纳法德这次竟然没生气，而是欣赏的舔舔收回来的手指伤口，随即狠狠往上顶去。  
他顿时冲入更深处，硬生生顶开帕拉德的甬道。以前他还能进入更深，可时隔久远这里早已变得紧致，加上他先前没有好好扩张让对方适应，此时并未抵达目的地。

但古纳法德不在乎，他狠狠往上又冲刺了几次。  
帕拉德顿时失去平衡，吐出的气里夹杂断断续续地呻吟。他身子弯下撞入古纳法德怀中，而他抬起要借力扶住身子的手却被古纳法德捉住了手腕。  
很快，古纳法德钳住对方的腰，再度翻身换位。  
他压下帕拉德，在对方为疼痛绷紧身子大力分开腿之际，古纳法德往上再度大力顶去，顺着对方背后的靠垫将怀中的人顶起。  
沙发靠垫被两人的力度挤出空间，滚落地面。而帕拉德因为贯穿的疼痛稍感晕眩，脑空白的头向后抵在沙发背上。大力松开口的掠夺空气，未能及时泄露的呻吟被卡在喉咙底部。

古纳法德终于进到深处，对方的血液也顺着搅合处弄脏了他们彼此的肌肤与耻毛。他不打算让帕拉德挣脱，因此抬手抓住了对方的性器，力度不算温柔的套弄几下攥在手中。这是龙的魔爪，不会轻易松开。  
他另侧手指勾起对方的膝盖，用自己跪着的腿从下方垫起，迫使帕拉的坐到自己身上。为了保持角度不让他们掉下沙发，他前倾身子贴近帕拉德，使怀下的人后背稳入沙发，两人重量都倾向内侧。  
紧接着兴致爆发，快感冲洗掉性爱里的理智。沉重的呼吸伴着身下的节凑吐息，夹杂着汗水的呻吟被混合其中，从胸腔内部冲出。  
古纳法德向上钻去，拨开帕拉德甬道中全部摩擦的阻挠，一遍遍刺入最敏感的秘境。那里是龙的巢穴，是唯有古纳法德才可以侵占进入的地方。那里是拘束龙的牢笼，古纳法德擅自落入其中，并在内部疯狂嘶吼。

帕拉德差不多是被钉在沙发背上，伴随着力度摆动。他的腰已经无法自己动，胸口随着对方热吻压上的胸口，一齐摩擦彼此，心跳紊乱。  
分身在古纳法德掌心里肿胀通红，临近高潮的感觉加带上肉体的疼痛与疲惫。可却又硬被快感同冲动拉扯拽醒，颤抖着想要随着释放融化。  
他的手伴随动作幅度而抓向古纳法德的后背，留下条条不留情的红印。  
最终帕拉德释放在对方手里，身体在过程中猛烈痉挛。随即他使劲把后背压入沙发的质地里，好支撑自己接受对方体内注入的精液。  
古纳法德射精的选择几乎不变。他懒得抽出去，也懒得带那些人类的保险措施，而是从来都顺着高潮在最享受的猎物体内射出。

满满的填充感带出未退去的余波，他们在调整呼吸时仍然感到汗水都蔓延。龙沉溺在热流当中，在谷底的深潭下收起翅膀和獠牙。  
最后古纳法德托起帕拉德的腰，将他放低滑落到沙发垫上。帕拉德扯出残余的力气用手臂稳住上半身，好让自己维持一个还算可以的姿势，以便放松酸痛的腰。  
古纳法德拔出自己的分身，并从茶几上的纸盒里取了几张纸巾擦干软下性器上的白浊。  
然后他跪下来，把帕拉德的一条腿架上自己肩膀，用手分开另一边后，看向对方事后穴口的惨状。  
“怎么？帮我清理？”帕拉德恢复到往日的轻松悠然的口气，调侃的瞄向身下的人。他边调整呼吸，边松下身体肌肉，让自己几乎烧尽的神经得到休息。  
他扯过一个靠垫勉强垫到自己腰下，让自己合上眼。

他下方吐着内部被对方塞满的精液，掺杂了伤口上的红色血水。帕拉德清楚自己有多受伤，可这并不影响他接受这份感觉，以至于他像是没事人似的任由下方暴露于古纳法德眼前。  
“总不能弄脏了那个家伙的办公室吧？”嫌麻烦的古纳法德不耐烦的回想这个办公室所属的CEO的面容。  
但是现在帕拉德没法起来，起来后也不能任由精液染脏沙发。他们无处冲澡，至少移动到可以清理的地方钱，要先想办法制止液体继续留下。  
所以当作是最后的享受，古纳法德嗅上对方被弄湿的大腿根，分享余留快感的味道。  
随后他舔上对方受伤的穴口，将那些血液和腥咸的液体吞入喉下。帕拉德让自己冷静的不去在意感觉的恶意刺激，享受着对方的服务。  
他安静的躺在沙发上，任由自己的龙继续下去。


End file.
